The Newsies in Oz
by Fantasy3
Summary: Crossover with Newsies and Wizard of Oz. When a disease goes around, Fantasy gets sick, and she dreams about the Newsies... in Oz!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Disney does, and I don't own Wizard of Oz, someone else does. Everyone else owns themselves. I own Fantasy, and that's it.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Here's the food you wanted, Kloppy," Fantasy said as she walked into the loding house.  
  
"Thanks," Kloppman said.  
  
"Do ya want me ta go up?" She asked, pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that they need more help."  
  
"Alright." Fantasy walked toward the stairs, but didn't want to go up yet. She sat down on the bottom step and thought about everything that had happened since new year's. Everyone had thought that it would be a better year, they had all still been in high hopes since the strike. But that had proved to be wrong.  
  
It was the starting of February, and already something bad happened. Some disease was going around, and had made so many people sick. Fantasy thought about all the people who were sick now: Crutchy, Skittery, Itey, Jake, Mush, and Jack, who was really sick. They had had to call a doctor a few times for him, and he was getting worse.  
  
When it had started, everyone had wanted to help, and nurse them. So Kloppman had pulled straws, and some people stayed, and the others went to the girls' lodging house. At times, she wished she had gone back to the girl's lodging house, but most of the time she was glad she got to stay. But right now, she was tired; she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a bang from over by Kloppman. Thinking something happened to him, Fantasy rushed over by the desk. He was fine, but standing there was Spot and Race, holding Snipeshooter.  
  
"Is he sick, too?" Kloppman asked.  
  
"Yeah." Spot said. "Do youse want us ta put him in a bed?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, I'll show ya where ta put 'im." Fantasy said. She led them upstairs and over to a bunk. "Here, lay 'im down."  
  
Tragic walked over. "Not another one?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Race answered. "Do youse guys need more help? Dere ain't alot of ya here."  
  
"Yeah, we could use da help!" Cocky exclaimed, walking up.  
  
"No, we're fine." Strider said, glaring at Cocky. "We don't need more people getting sick."  
  
"We need da help, though." Fantasy stated. And they did. The only people there were her, Tragic, Cocky, Strider, Snitch, Dutchy, and Kid Blink.  
  
"Just let 'em stay. Kloppy will, and with Snipes sick now, it makes eight, and dere's only seven of us here to take care of dem. Well, dere's Kloppy, but he just makes da food." Kid said.  
  
"I guess. Why don't you go back and get yer stuff?" Tragic said. "We'll get Snipes comfortable while yer gone."  
  
"Alright, we'll be back soon." Race said. He and Spot left the room.  
  
"Can I have somethin ta drink?"  
  
"Who said dat?" Cocky asked.  
  
"Snipes! Yer awake! Sure, I'll get ya somethin ta drink." Snitch left and came back a minute later with some water.  
  
"Thanks." he said, taking the glass.  
  
"Ok, so what hoits?" Fantasy asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Me head and stomach." Snipeshooter answered.  
  
"Dat's it?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dutchy went to get the medicine. Fantasy stayed with him as he drank it, and everyone else went to take care of the other "patients".  
  
~*~  
  
It was getting dark when Race and Spot got back. They had brought dinner from Tibby's for everyone. It was the best food they'd had in awhile, and they were happy, which made it taste better. Jack's fever had dropped, it looked like he'd get better! And everyone else was awake, and eating the soup they had brought back. They were all contented when they were finished, and sat quietly. Suddenly, Snipeshooter broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Fantasy, tell us a story."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, what would you like to hear?"  
  
"Anything. Just something good."  
  
"Alright." She tried to think of a good story, one that wasn't sad. "Did I ever tell you the story of how Dorothy went to Oz?"  
  
They had all heard the story, but it was everyone's favorite.  
  
"Well, one day......." Everything was quiet as they listened to the story.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, everyone was still doing good. Jack was much better, he had started to eat by himself already.  
  
That night, Fantasy was walking into her room. She wasn't feeling too good. Her head had been hurting all day, and she hadn't been able to eat anything, it had made her feel like she was going to puke. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought she was getting sick. She layed down in her bed, and closed her eyes. 'I'll just sleep a little, then I'll feel better...' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
But she didn't feel better when she woke up. She didn't even wake up. She was sick, VERY sick. Kid found her the next morning, and she was burning up. They had to call a doctor....  
  
______________________________________  
  
Alright, I wrote this a LONG time ago, over a year ago. I sent it out to the NML, but I didn't like it enough at the time to put it up on here. But now I've decided to try it out, see what you all think. I have six chapters written out already, so I'm getting them all up now. Enjoy them, and PLEASE review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Wizard of Oz, I own Fantasy, but everyone else owns themselves.  
  
___________________________  
  
When I left off, Fantasy had just gotten sick. While everyone tries to get her better, we're going to go in and see what is happening in her head....  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Skittery, do ya need help with da pigs?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Yeah, did ya milk da cows already?" Skittery answered, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. It was hard work on the farm.  
  
"Yeah, Kid's almost finished wit feedin' da chickens, he'll help, too." Snitch said.  
  
"I'll help, too." Fantasy said, walking up.  
  
"Does yer Aunt Illusion need help in da kitchen?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Nah, we finished makin' dinna. She said ta come get ya, but if ya need help, I'll help."  
  
"Dat's alright, Ise here now, we'll be fine." Kid said, walking up.  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't ya go get yer uncle, he's in da feilds." Snitch said.  
  
Fantasy walked away, heading towards the fields to get here Uncle Crutchy. She looked up, and saw a rainbow across the sky.  
  
"I remember that story. Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I've dreamed of once in a lullaby." Fantasy sighed. The sky was getting dark over to the left as she was walking. She had to get her uncle, it looked like a large storm.  
  
She was almost to the feild when the wind started blowing. "UNCLE CRUTCHY!!" she called. "UNCLE CRUTCHY!!"  
  
"Fantasy! I'm right here!" he said from behind her. "Come on, we need to get back."  
  
"I know, I came to get you."  
  
He nodded, and they started walking back towards the house. The wind was pushing at their backs already. They had to shout to hear each other.  
  
"UNCLE CRUTCHY!" Fantasy screamed. "DIS ISN'T A REGULAR STORM, IS IT?"  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO, FANTASY!" he shouted back.  
  
"CRUTCHY, FANTASY!" Illusion called. "IT'S A TWISTER, IT'S A TWISTER! RUN!!!"  
  
Fantasy got blown back-wards as a big gust of wind blew at them.  
  
"FANTASY! HURRY UP!" Illusion called, while she grabbed Crutchy and helped him hobble into the cellar.  
  
"I CAN'T!! IT'S BLOWIN' TOO HARD!" she called back. "I'LL JUST GO IN DA HOUSE!"  
  
"NO! FANTASY, COME BACK!" Her aunt called.  
  
But she couldn't. She had ran back to the house, thinking if she didn't get into the cellar, she needed shelter. She ran inside and closed all the windows, then slid under one of the bunks in her room. She could hear the wind howling outside, but for now she felt safe. Suddenly, she felt the house move. She slid from under the bunk and hit the wall right under the window. She peeked her head up, and she saw the ground SEVEN FEET BELOW HER! The house was in the air!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It's a short chapter, but that's alright, right? Haha. Now review!! :) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies or The Wizard of Oz. I own Fantasy, and everyone else owns themselves.  
  
_________________________________  
  
When Fantasy woke up, she didn't feel the house moving. It had been moving all night, and she had finally fallen asleep. She got up off the bunk she had laid on and walked to the window. She looked out, and saw people walking around, selling newspapers and talking.  
  
Fantasy left the window and walked to the door. Once she walked outside, all the people turned and looked at her.  
  
One person walked up to her. "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Well, it's not like i WANT ta be here, but I just, well," she looked back at her house, "LANDED here."  
  
"Why did ya land here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Three people spoke up. "Why didn't you want to land here?"  
  
"Shh, shh. She's obviously confused." the first person said. "By the way, my name is Rain. I own this town," stops and pulls out a cane. "And this cane."  
  
"We're the Lullaby League! I'm Atlantic." One of the three said. "And this is Eraser, and that is Dutchy."  
  
"And WE'RE the Lollipop Munchkins. We're so much better than THEM." They all said at once.  
  
"And your names are?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Why, I'm Bailey, and this Legs. That boy over there is Jake. Would you like a lollipop?" Bailey asked.  
  
"Or would you like a song?" Eraser asked.  
  
"Why not both?" Fantasy said.  
  
"Us foist!" All six shouted at once.  
  
"No, I'll do something foist!" Rain said, walking up to a stage that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"NO!! WE'RE going foist!" Jake cried.  
  
"Oh, stop fighting!" Fantasy said.  
  
"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING, WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT!" they all shouted, a little nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Fantasy asked, completely confused.  
  
"The Wicked Witch won't let us!" They all said again. "And she won't let us leave the village! We can't visit our families! And we can't sell our papes! We've had these for years!" Dutchy explained.  
  
"She has a sister, too, who lives in the west." Legs included.  
  
"And we're so sick of eachother!" Rain said  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Fantasy said.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! OVER HERE!" came a voice suddenly from behind Fantasy's house.  
  
All seven of them went running to see who was calling. It was another person in their town, who everyone called Auntie Gretch. "THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!! LOOK RIGHT THERE! THE HOUSE FELL ON HER!!! SHE'S DEAD!!" Auntie Gretch exclaimed.  
  
They looked to where she was pointing, and saw someone's feet sticking out.  
  
"THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!!" all the town people cried over and over.  
  
"SHE'S FINALLY DEAD!"  
  
"And it's all thanks to this girl!" Rain said.  
  
"What's your name?" the lollipop munchkins asked.  
  
"Fantasy."  
  
They gave her a lollipop that said her name on it. "This is for you, for killing the Wicked Witch!"  
  
The Lullaby League sang her a song. Rain, the mayor, gave her a speech. Auntie Gretch gave her a neckalace. And suddenly, there was a bright light.  
  
"What is that?" Fantasy said as she shielded her eyes.  
  
"I'm Tragic, the Good Witch of the South." said the light. And suddenly, a person was there. "You are Fantasy, and have killed my sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. You have freed my friends. Thank you. I'll give you anything you want, if I can."  
  
"All I want to do is go home." Fantasy said, thinking of her friends in the Lodging House.  
  
"Well, where is home?" Tragic asked. "I'll bring you there, if it is not in the West, for my other sister, Strider, lives there, and is evil."  
  
"Oh, no. I live in a different world. I live in Manhatten, New York." Fantasy said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know how to get you back. You'll have to see the Cowboy of Oz for that." Tragic said.  
  
"The Cowboy of Oz?" Fantasy asked, confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do I get there?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"You need to follow the pape-lined road. Right there." Tragic said, and pointed it out. It was, indeed, a pape-lined road. "Here, take the witch's new shoes that have matching laces, they will keep you safe from most things. At least my sister, Strider, will not be able to touch you."  
  
"Thank you." Fantasy said, while putting on the shoes.  
  
"Just follow the pape-lined road all the way to the city of Oz, where you will find the Cowboy." Tragic said. "Good-bye, Fantasy, I will see you soon."  
  
Tragic disappeared, and Fantasy headed towards the road she had pointed out. As she walked, Legs, Bailey, Jake, Eraser, Atlantic, Dutchy, Rain, and Auntie Gretch sang quietly "Follow the pape-lined road! Follow the pape- lined road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the pape-lined road."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The end of Chapter Three! I liked that one... now review!! hehe. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Wizard of Oz. I do own Fantasy, though, and everyone else owns themselves.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
As Fantasy walked down the road, she looked at the surrounding fields. She felt like she had been walking for a long time, and she couldn't even see the village anymore. She saw a fence and sat down.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" someone yelled. Fantasy jumped back up and looked behind her. She saw a crow fly off.  
  
"Hello?! Anyone there?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Who was dat?" someone else said, only this time, it was a girl's voice.  
  
"Well, Ise Fantasy." she said, climbing over the fence and walking through some stalks of corn. What she saw was two people, one a girl with dark brown eyes and black hair. The other was a boy with black hair and a newsie cap on. He had a cane in his belt loop and a sling- shot sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"Ise Apocalypse. And dis is Spot." Apocalypse said.  
  
"DAT DAMNED BOID PEED ON ME!" Spot said.  
  
"Spot, don't yell. Or swear." Apocalypse said.  
  
Spot glared at her. "But it went ta da bathroom on me!" He turned towards Apocalypse.  
  
Fantasy started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Spot said.  
  
"Well," she said, "You have," she stopped and lauged. "You have," she stopped again.  
  
"WHAT DO I HAVE!?!?!?!" Spot yelled.  
  
"You have, well, an EGG in yer ear!" Fantasy couldn't stop laughing after that.  
  
"I have a WHAT in me ear?!" Spot called. "Get it out, get it out!!"  
  
"I can't, ya too far away." Apocalypse said, laughing also.  
  
"Well, I can't! Me hands are stuck ta da post!" Spot said.  
  
"You mean, ya can't get down?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Oh, I can get down whenevah I want, I just like it up heah, letting boids land on me and pee on my head and lay eggs in me ear!" Spot said sarcastically.  
  
Fantasy and Apocalypse started laughing again.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Spot said. When they didn't, he just rolled his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes, they had stopped laughing. "Heah, I'll help ya down." Fantasy said. She pulled off the rope that was on his feet. Spot slid down and was hanging by his arms.  
  
"OW!! GET ME DOWN, DIS HOITS!!" he shouted.  
  
Fantasy pulled the rope on his arms and he fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oh, tanks, dat helped." Spot said.  
  
"No problem." Fantasy said, smiling. She went over to Apocalypse and helped her down, but nicer than she had for Spot. At least, Apocalypse didn't fall down.  
  
"Tanks so much!" Apocalypse said.  
  
"It was easy." Fantasy said.  
  
"Yeah, cause ya let us fall. Nobody does dat ta Spot Conlon."  
  
"Ise sorry, I didn't mean ta. If ya want me ta, I'll put ya back up, ya wouldn't fall again." Fantasy said.  
  
Spot just glared at her.  
  
"So where ya goin?" Apocalypse asked.  
  
"Ta see da Cowboy of Oz." Fantasy said. "Da people back dere said ta follow da pape-lined road, and dat's what I was doin, til i got tired and hoid ya."  
  
"Why are ya goin dere?" Spot asked.  
  
"So Ise can go home." Fantasy said.  
  
"Can we come wit ya?" Apocalypse asked. "we've got no where else ta go."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What is we don't want ta go wit ya?" Spot asked.  
  
"Ya don't have ta." Fantasy said. "But ya could ask 'im if he could do somethin for ya."  
  
"Like what?" Spot asked.  
  
"Maybe ta get da egg out of ya ear!" Apocalypse suggested.  
  
Spot reached up and took the egg out of his ear and threw it at Apocalypse.  
  
"Hey!" she said. "Now I'm cover in egg stuff!"  
  
"Well, now we don't have ta go." Spot said.  
  
"Ise goin." Apocalypse said.  
  
Spot just stared at her for a second. "Fine, I'll come wit ya, I'll need ta make soire youse goils are ok."  
  
Both of them glared at him. "SPOT!! Ya KNOW dat I can fight!" Apocalypse cried out.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think dat SHE can." Spot said, pointing to Fantasy.  
  
"Do ya need me ta prove it?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Spot said, lifting up his hands in fists.  
  
"Alright, but ya asked for it." Fantasy said. Before he could move, she kneed him in the stomach. "Dat's all for now. Maybe ya'll be lucky and ya'll get ta see me do dat again, we might need it on da way dere."  
  
Spot looked up at her. "Fine, I know ya can fight."  
  
"Now dat we got dat settled, let's go clean both of ya off, I saw some watah close ta heah." Fantasy said.  
  
"Alright." They said at the same time.  
  
Fantasy led them to the lake and they started washing off.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Again, pleas review!! I know, I had Spot swear... I'm sorry about that, but that's why it's rated PG 13. I may change it later, though. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies, or Wizard of Oz, even though I'd like to. I do own Fantasy, and everyone else owns themselves.  
  
________________________  
  
When they finished washing off, they went and sat down under a tree to eat some lunch.  
  
"So, how long have ya been on dose poles?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"We've been on dem for about three years now." Apocalypse said.  
  
"Why were ya up dere? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want ta be up dere." Fantasy asked.  
  
"Da Wicked Witch put us up dere, she saw us one day walking, and she didn't want us ta go anywhere else, I guess." Apocalypse explained.  
  
"Well, didn't you heah? Da wicked witch is dead!" Fantasy exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Spot shouted.  
  
"She's dead, me house killed her." Fantasy said. She heard a noise. "What was dat?"  
  
"I don't know, I hoid it, too." Spot said.  
  
"Hello!?! Anyone dere?" Apocalypse said.  
  
All three of them got up and walked towards where the noise came from. They got to the tress and heard it again.  
  
"ANYONE DERE?!?!" Fantasy shouted.  
  
Spot went in front of Fantasy and Apocalypse and led them into the trees. When they got to a clearing, they saw two people. They weren't moving, just standing there. One was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. They could see the few freckles on her light skin. She looked about 5'3. She had on a dark brown cabby hat, a white shirt, and light kakhi pants with light brown suspenders hanging at her side.  
  
The other person was a boy with black hair. He looked like he was small. He was wearing a vest that didn't match his pants at all.  
  
Fantasy walked up to the girl. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Mmmm." The girl said. It looked like she couldn't move her lips.  
  
"I don't think she can talk. Something must be wrong." Fantasy said.  
  
"Maybe dis'll help." Apocalypse said, holding up a can. "I found it on da ground."  
  
"Heah." She threw it to Fantasy, who held it up to her lips.  
  
"Thank ya so much!" the girl said after Fantasy was finished.  
  
"What happened to ya?" Spot asked.  
  
The girl ignored Spot. "Could ya do dat ta me hands now?"  
  
After awhile, the girl could move, and she went and did the same for the boy.  
  
"Well, now dat youse two can talk, what happened ta ya?" Spot asked.  
  
"We'se was stuck dat way." The boy said.  
  
"How 'bout ya tell us what ya names are, den youse can have some of our food." Fantasy said.  
  
"Sounds good. I'se Cocky, and dis is Racetrack." the girl said.  
  
"Call me Race, dough." He said.  
  
"Alright. Come on, let's go get da food, den youse two can tell us what happened." Apocalypse said.  
  
"Wait. I suppose youse three ain't got names?" Cocky said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'se Fantasy."  
  
"Apocalypse."  
  
"Spot."  
  
"Alright, den. Let's go get da food, haven't eaten for da longest time." Race said.  
  
Fantasy led the way to the place they left their food. "Heah it is."  
  
They all sat down and grabbed another sandwich.  
  
"So, what happened ta ya?" Spot asked. He was getting impatient.  
  
"We'se always like dat. I don't know why, but we just freeze when it rains or we get wet." Cocky said.  
  
"So, dat's what happened? It rained and ya froze?" Fantasy asked. "Didn't anyone come ta help ya?"  
  
"Nah. Who'd go through da trees? Dey think dat monstahs live in dere." Race said, grabbing another sandwich.  
  
"Are dere monstahs in dere?" Apocalypse asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'se were almost eaten by one. It came up ta us, but I guess it thought we'se were trees." Cocky said.  
  
"Really?" Fantasy asked.  
  
Cocky looked at her. "Are ya serious?"  
  
"Ise want ta know." Fantasy said.  
  
"Yeah, it was real. Ya shoulda seen it, tallah den all da trees." Cocky said.  
  
"Leave 'er alone. She helped us." Race said, hitting Cocky on the head. "No, dat ain't true. Dere are no monstahs." He said to Fantasy.  
  
"Oh. Well, I didn't believe it anyway." Fantasy said in an offhand voice.  
  
"Yeah ya did!" Cocky said, laughing.  
  
Fantasy smiled. "Alright, ya caught me, I thought dere was a monstah."  
  
They continued to talk until it got dark and finished eating all the sandwiches. They were all getting along well, becoming friends. After awhile, it was too dark for them to start walking towards the city.  
  
"Should we just stay heah tanight?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Nah, da monstah might come!" Cocky said.  
  
Fantasy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We could stay at dat house." Race said.  
  
"What house?" Apocalypse asked.  
  
"Da one by wheah ya found us taday." Cocky said.  
  
Fantasy looked at Apocalypse. "Was dere a house dere?"  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"What, ya don't trust me?" Cocky asked, pretending to pout.  
  
"Exactly!" Fantasy said.  
  
"Come on, let's go, soon we'se won't be able ta see." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show ya wheah it is." Race said, and he bent down to start to clean up the mess they made with their food.  
  
Once it was all clean, they headed back towards the trees. Without saying anything, Race and Spot went in front of the girls and led the way through the trees.   
  
"I thought it was right around heah." Race said once they had been walking for awhile.  
  
"Well, can ya feel anything?" Apocalypse asked. She could barely see him, and he was right in front of her.  
  
"Ise been holdin' me hands in front of me da whole time, and Ise haven't felt anythin'. Well, 'cept trees." Race said, irritated.  
  
"Maybe we passed it." Fantasy said.  
  
"Have ya seen any trees lately?" Spot's voice came.  
  
"No. But we still could've passed it." Fantasy said.  
  
"Shh. I think I feel something." Race said.  
  
They heard a noise.  
  
"What was dat?" Apocalypse asked.  
  
"Umm, guys." they heard Race say.  
  
"What?" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Ya know da thing I felt?"  
  
"Yeah." They all said again.  
  
"Well, it's breathing." Race said.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A little cliff-hanger... except it doesn't really matter, huh? Since I already have the next chapter, too... oh, well, please review!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Wizard of Oz. I own Fantasy, though, and everyone else owns themselves.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"AHHHH!" They heard someone shout. "Please don't hoit me!"  
  
"We'se ain't gonna hoit ya. We thought ya were gonna hoit us." Apocalypse said.  
  
"Mush, were'd ya go?!?!" Someone shouted.  
  
"I'se right heah." The boy said.  
  
"Who was dat?" the girl asked.  
  
"Dere still heah, Curly." The boy, Mush, said.  
  
"Well, why'd dey heah?" Curly asked.  
  
"We were trying ta find da house dat was heah." Race said.  
  
"Dat's what we were looking for." Mush said.  
  
"Well, nobody can see anything in da dark." Fantasy said.  
  
"Well, I found da house." They heard Cocky say from far away.  
  
"Where are ya?" Spot asked.  
  
"By da house." Cocky answered.  
  
"I know dat. I meant, wheah's da house?" Spot asked.  
  
"By me." Cocky said.  
  
"And wheah is dat?" Spot asked, trying not to get mad.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was flooded with light. They could see Mush and Curly.  
  
Mush had light brown hair and the cutest face. He was wearing a vest and had suspenders hanging down by his side. Curly had long, curly brown hair, big brown puppy-dog eyes, and a small frame, which is why she was small, about 5 ft. She was wearing a tight white tee-shirt with suspenders and plain black knickers.  
  
"It's right heah." Cocky said, indicating the house.  
  
"We can see dat." Race said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Fantasy said and led them all, including Mush and Curly, to the house and inside.  
  
"So, wheah ya from?" Apocalypse asked Mush and Curly once they had gotten comfortable in the chairs and couch they had found inside.  
  
"We'se always lived in da forest, and we saw dis house earlier taday, and decided dat we wanted ta stay heah tanight." Curly said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And where are ya from?" Mush asked.  
  
"Not from heah. I live in New Yawk." Fantasy said.  
  
"We used ta live on poles." Spot said, pointing to Apocalypse.  
  
"We were frozen befoah dey found us." Race said, pointing to Cocky.  
  
"Wheah ya going?" Mush asked.  
  
"Ta see da Cowboy of Oz." Fantasy said. "I want ta go back home."  
  
"I decided ta go with." Apocalypse said.  
  
"And I went with ta watch out for dem." Spot said.  
  
"Even dough we don't need 'im." Fantasy said, smiling.  
  
"We just met 'em taday, but we had nothin else ta do, so we decided ta go with." Race said.  
  
"Why don't ya come with us?" Fantasy asked.  
  
"Would ya mind if we did?" Mush asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we asked ya anyway." Cocky said.  
  
"Really?" Curly asked.  
  
"No." Cocky said, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, she did that ta me, too." Fantasy said.  
  
"Sure, we'se got nowhere else ta go." Mush said.  
  
"We bettah go ta sleep, tamorrow's gonna be a long day." Fantasy said.  
  
They were all quiet, and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, watching them through a snow globe 50 miles away, was Strider, the wicked witch....  
  
~*~  
  
"Bolt, could ya come 'ere!?" Strider called. Strider was short. Well, at least most people would say that. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and she is fair-skinned. She is wearing a peasant-type shirt with the sleeves cut off so it's more like a tank top peasant shirt. She has brown boots and a belt across her waist, holding up her tattered brown and ripped skirt. She was usually quiet, and cares about the safety of herself and others.  
  
"Yeah?" Bolt asked, as her and Beckster walked up.  
  
"Do ya know who dose people are?" Strider asked, pointing to the sleeping forms in her snow globe.  
  
"No." Beckster answered. Her and Blot were flying monkeys, but I guess you could call them the "head" of the flying monkeys, because they were in charge of the others, which include: Oscar, Morris, Synder, Weasel, and Pulitzer.  
  
"Well, dey're tryin ta go see da Cowboy." Strider said.  
  
"Da one in Oz?" Bolt asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But nobody gets ta see da Cowboy!" Beckster exclaimed.  
  
"I know dat, but dey don't." Strider said.  
  
"So we're goin' ta let 'em go?" Bolt asked.  
  
"We might as well." Strider said.  
  
Bolt and Beckster left the room as Strider turned back towards her snow globe.  
  
_________________________________  
  
And that's all that I have so far. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll finish this. So please, if you like it, review and you can see more of it. I don't think there'd be too many chapters left, so it wouldn't take me too long. Thanks for reading, if you got this far!! 


End file.
